Oh God No
by Snapplelinz
Summary: What if Freddie decided to return the captain's hat in the middle of Carly and Adam's Video chat? A Story by OneHorseShay. Part of the creddiefans 'Episode Tag' Contest.


**Author's Note: This is an entry for the creddiefans 'episode tag' challenge being hosted this month. Basically, the aim of the contest is to re-write any iCarly episode and make it end Creddie. So if you happen to be a Seddie fan reading this, it's best if you leave now so that pointless flaming and mud-slinging (from me) won't ensue, 'k? This is another fic written by OneHorseShay that I'm posting for him, so please read and review. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. For God sake, don't sue.  
**

* * *

Title: Oh, God No.  
Episode: iStart a Fanwar  
Rating/Warnings: TVG/T  
Summary: What if Freddie decided to return the captain's hat in the middle of Carly and Adam's Video chat?

"So, you and Freddie definitely aren't together?"

"Oh, God, no," Carly laughed off.

"Good, 'cause I was wonderin' if—"

"Oh, God no?" Freddie asked with an edge of anger in his voice.

Carly turned around in her chair to see Freddie standing just past the door inside her room holding the captain's hat in his hands. She swallowed a nervous lump forming in her throat at seeing the look on Freddie's face: a mixture of hurt and genuine anger; both directed solely on her.

"That's how you really feel? Oh, God, no? I guess a lot's changed since last year when you said you loved me and just wanted to kiss me whenever you had the opportunity."

"Carly?" Adam asked hesitantly from the other end of the video chat.

She looked over her shoulder and replied, "Adam, I'll have to call you back." She didn't give him a chance to answer as she slammed her mouse to cut off the video chat.

She turned around to look at Freddie shaking his head and chucked the captain's hat away from him in disgust. "Here I thought I was your friend. I thought we could talk to one another. You made us promise not to keep secrets from one another since you said you told me and Sam everything. That's a pretty big secret: the idea of dating me makes you react like that 'Oh, God no'. I guess that promise only works one way."

"Freddie, I didn't—"

"Mean it? Is that what you're going to say? That's a great way to start a relationship with a guy: lie to him… or the worst way to end a friendship."

Carly hitched her breath and if she turned around to look at her video monitor, she would bet her image would show she had become whiter than normal from the accusation.

He just stared at her for a moment clenching his jaw tight. The brunette boy turned around and headed out of the room.

She ran the short distance to him and caught one of his arms in her grip. "Freddie wait—"

He turned sharply and looked at her with a cold stare. "For what? I don't want to listen to you chase after another guy into being your boyfriend; especially when this is your way of telling me you don't want to be my girlfriend."

"You never said anything!"

"Why should I? You know I love you and we agreed that if you still wanted to be my girlfriend after the casts were off and the hero worship was done I'd be psyched about it. Couldn't you at least just told me no instead of just keeping your mouth shut? Did it ever occur to you that I was waiting for you to answer me, because it wasn't a rhetorical question? That I was giving you the space you wanted? No, it didn't, did it? You can have all the space you want to figure it out your love life, because I'm not going to wait any longer. Go chase after guys that you have to bend over backwards to convince them you are telling them the truth, or who never bother to really get to know you or ever love you like I do and quite frankly aren't as good looking as I am."

Carly blinked in surprise then the next moment her chest hurt as if he had punched her.

He leaned forward so that his eyes met hers and their faces were just inches apart. Freddie was breathing heavily through his nose in an attempt to calm down and keep his emotions in check as he continued, "I would always believe what you told me, I know you better than probably anyone else and I would love you better and more faithfully than any man on this earth ever would or could."

The pain in the web-hostess' chest suddenly vanished and was replaced with a warm sensation she hadn't felt in a year and a half.

"Do you know what else I know I can do better than him?"

"What?"

"This," he replied and stepped forward to cupped both of her cheeks gently and capture her lips in a kiss.

Out of instinct Carly reached up to catch both of Freddie's wrists, but didn't attempt to pull his hands off. On the contrary, she leaned into the kiss. Everything from a year and a half ago came rushing back and flooding her mind and nerves as their lips melded: the softness and tenderness of his kiss and more importantly the love he put into it.

Out of the chaos and uncertainty that whirled in her head one thought screamed out and demanded to be heard: He had been wrong, not her.

She had loved him, did love him.

He had been wrong.

Freddie pulled back slowly and his lips slipped away from hers even as she instinctively leaned forward so their lips could remain connected even a millisecond longer. He opened his eyes and took a breath waiting for Carly to slowly open her own eyes. She took a slow breath then licked her lips to savor a taste that she hadn't tasted in more than a year and realized she missed. She looked up to stare into his eyes for a moment.

"Do you really ever want me to stop loving you?"

In a breathless whisper Carly replied, "Oh, God no."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, seriously. How hot was this oneshot? I first read this at 6am and was pretty salivating while squinting with one eye in a sleepy stupor ;D In case any of you are wondering, OneHorseShay isn't some alter-ego of mine, it's an actual person who doesn't have a FF account and whom I'm posting stories for because his stories are awesome and I like being in the limelight too, hee hee. Trust me, all of you will be the first to know when I find a cooler penname than 'Snapplelinz' :D Cheers!**


End file.
